


Too Busy Being Yours to Fall

by thepretender501



Series: This is Just Another Night (We've had Many of Those) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Has Issues, UST that's resolved, countertop sex, love triangle sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just turn it off for two seconds and think. You don't hate his best friend. You don't even know him. The only thing you hate about him is the insecurity he makes you feel in yourself.</p><p>In which Steve really wants to find Bucky and Tony can come up with a thousand reasons why he's not okay with this. </p><p>CA:TWS Spoilers all day!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Busy Being Yours to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elainemalfoy for the quick beta read! Any and all mistakes are my own.

 

"I found out why it's been so hard for me to set Cap up on a date." Natasha leans against the kitchen counter, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face. Tony looks up from his where he's been cutting his sandwich, only mildly startled by her sudden appearance in his personal space. After a month in a house full of superheroes he's only mildly startled now.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asks.

"Because I know who he's been kissing since he woke up from the ice."

"Yeah?" he says, nonchalantly.

"Yeah." She grabs a pickle from his plate and bites into it. The knowing smirk doesn't leave her face.

"Is it a universal fact that spies have no manners?" Tony asks and he's not stalling, per se, but it'd be a crime to give in this easily. "First Clint finishes the bag of blueberries that had my name on it and now you're eating the food off my plate. Either you've got no manners or SHIELD used to let you guys go hungry."

"Is it good?"

"The pickle? How should I know? You ate it."

"The kissing. Is it good? Is that all you've been doing? By the way, if you don't answer, that counts as an answer. Just so you know." Natasha's grin is almost insufferable. Tony could keep lying but he's more curious to find out what Steve told her than interested in saving face.

"Who else knows?" he says with a sigh.

"Aha!" She lifts herself gracefully onto the counter top and claps her hands. "I knew it! And as far as who else knows... just me and you, but in a couple hours Bruce and Clint."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He should have known better than to trust someone who's trained to gather information.

"Did you forget who I used to work for? I mean, I just lost my job like extremely publicly lost it, Stark," she says like she's reading his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tony mumbles, offering her half of the sandwich and joining her on the island countertop. "How'd you know to ask me though?" 

"I didn't." She takes the sandwich and bumps her shoulder playfully against his. "Just got curious one day. I was planning to bully the team to get an answer but got lucky on my first try, I guess."

"I did too."

She gives him a sideways glance. "You did--what?"

"I got lucky on the first try. I kissed him once, almost as a joke and got so, so lucky."

She snorts. "Must've been some kiss. He wasn't that into it when I tried it." 

Tony kicks his leg out on what must be a reflex. "You kissed him?"

She grins again. "And you're jealous?" 

"I don't care, just curious." Tony clears his throat and bites into rye bread, turkey and fresh tomatoes. Offhandedly he wonders how many other people Cap's been kissing.

"Don't worry." She pats his knee. "It was all a part of the mission. No covert kissing going on for us. I may have wanted to but…" She sighs. "As always, Steve's the perfect gentleman." 

Tony beams internally.

"Not that you care," she adds.

"I don't," he agrees through a mouthful.

"But-- if you did, you might have some competition."

The beam within him dims and he swallows the whole mouthful in one gulp. "What's that supposed to mean? And if we're competing, I'm not playing fair."

"Not me. He's been out of the tower for two months chasing someone from his past who meant everything to him."

"Oh, Barnes? Oh, yeah. Well that's nothing. They were best buds. I love Rhodey. I'd die for him but you don't see me in bed with him on a regular basis."

She raises her eyebrows. "Not that you care of course."

"You know." Tony hops off the counter. "I regret sharing my sandwich with you."

"I'm sorry." She lowers herself catlike to the ground. "It's like it's ingrained in me to cypher information--"

"Hey, fuck it. It's okay. We're all adults. The whole world knows my history with dating. I'm an open book. I can make out with a national treasure and be okay if he doesn't call me after." 

"Yeah, sure," Natasha says. And then she doesn't say anything else, she just starts rummaging through the fridge and that's got to be more annoying than if she didn't say anything at all.

"What does that mean?" Tony finally asks. He knows he shouldn't. He knows she's trying not to say something that might make him feel bad or make him expose himself. He appreciates that but he's still got that reckless streak buried deep inside him and sometimes he can't help but risk his own self-preservation.

"I'm not going to say anything else. I know too much already and I think if I say anything else I'd be overstepping--"

"Spare me," Tony says. "Like I said, I'm an adult. Whatever you have to say, I can take it."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asks. "I'll make pudding." 

"Natasha." Tony sighs and crosses his arms.

"Tony," she echoes and then gives him an exhausted glare. "When was the last time you kissed Cap?"

"The last time he was here I guess." Tony had fallen asleep on the couch in the lab and Steve shook him awake at 5 am and walked him to his room. They stood outside the door kissing for ten minutes before Falcon *ahemed* and Steve squeezed his palm gently and said goodbye. It was ridiculously old fashioned. Tony bites his bottom lip to keep himself from grinning at the memory. 

"Sure, so two months ago. How many people have you kissed since then?"

Tony shrugs and then feels heat creeping behind his ears when he realizes he hasn't kissed anyone since and worse he doesn't want to. "Okay, make that pudding. I want to watch Star Trek."

"Uh huh." She smirks, and disappears behind the refrigerator door once again. 

 

*

Steve comes home three weeks later with Sam in toe. He looks exhausted and on edge. He hasn't found Bucky and he obviously didn't think it would be this difficult. Tony doesn't want to bother him but Steve seeks him out and kisses him, sometimes steady and persistent. Sometimes frantic and desperate. Always when there's no one else around. Tony never asks for more, he just breathes Steve in and runs his hands anxiously over Steve's body. Whatever this is, Tony revels in it and at the same time he doesn't think he can take much more of it.

He's had so much time to think about what Natasha said. She didn't mean to plant the seed about Bucky but Tony's been sitting with it, watering it, feeding it, letting it grow and fester. And the fact that Steve is so torn up about Bucky is making him see red. He doesn't dare tell Steve how he feels because that would be a new low, but he's curious. He's so curious to know if what Natasha says is true.

Steve develops a habit of sitting up late at night. He sits with Tony in the lab sometimes, listens to Tony ramble about science while he sketches. Sometimes they catch up on films and television shows Steve has missed, often times at least one other restless Avenger joins them. They're up watching I Love Lucy one night alone. Tony is lying on Steve's chest rising and falling as Steve's heartbeat thuds at a slow steady pace. Steve's stopped laughing for some minutes now so Tony thinks that maybe he's fallen asleep. Without thinking he whispers, "were you in love with Bucky?"

Steve shifts his weight and removes his arm from around Tony's shoulder. He’s definitely awake, he definitely heard the question, and Tony desperately wishes he'd kept it to himself.

"I'm sorry. I uh…" Tony tries but he can't figure out what to say.

Steve doesn't respond. He's looking at the television as if he's completely engrossed but Tony can feel Steve's body tense beneath him. The silence feels like forever until Steve sort of smiles and mutters. "I was, yeah." Steve takes a deep breath and the tension in his muscles eases. "I guess I couldn't say it then. It was a different time. There were so many rules about who you could love. Bucky was--he was always there for me. If I'd known he was-- god, if I'd even heard a whisper, I'd have stopped everything and--" Steve looks away and Tony swears he hears his voice waver. "I loved him. Yeah."

Tony finds it difficult to swallow but not for the same reasons Steve might. If there's anything he's learned from his father’s obsessive hunt for Captain America, it's that he can't compete with a ghost. It's ironic that Captain America is once again reinforcing that lesson. Tony doesn't hear much after that. He makes some excuse to go to bed and leaves Steve alone, like an ass. Tony hates himself for hating Bucky. He knows he has to talk to somebody, not Steve, about it before he implodes and does something he regrets. 

Unfortunately, the next day, the Winter Soldier finds them.

"Is he a threat?" Bruce asks.

"Not to you." Tony snorts.

"Hilarious," Bruce says, dryly.

"I don't think he's a threat," Natasha says quietly. "At least not right now." She doesn't sound as confident as usual and Tony thinks her previous fight with Bucky jarred her nerves in some irreparable way. "Where's he staying, Clint?" she asks.

"I don't know. I just spotted him staring up at the tower and then he was gone." Clint is still looking out the window.

"Well, I've seen this guy in action. If he wants you dead, well--shit-- good luck," Sam says then he adds, "Who's going to tell Cap?" 

Tony feels envy twist in the pit of his chest. Certainly not him. If it were up to him he'd eliminate the threat, however minor it may be, himself. And that was a really vicious thought. He shudders. He needs someone to talk to.

"I'll tell him," Clint says. "For all we know he's tracking Steve while Steve's tracking him." He leaves the room and Natasha goes to the window to take his place. Tony doesn't want to hear Steve's relieved tone or see his determined look. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want Bucky here.

"Bruce," he says tightly, "I've got to show you something in the lab." If it sounds suspicious only Bruce reacts to it. The others have their eyes glued on the street several stories below.

Tony hardly waits for the secure door to close before he begins to unload his feelings. He starts with the secret kisses and talks about Steve confessing his love for the wrong man and ends with his utter hatred for James Buchanan Barnes. Bruce is kind of massaging his temples at the end of Tony's rant, which is generally an ominous sign. 

"God, Tony. You've got to fix this," he says.

"I know, I mean, I feel better just telling someone else but I'm fucking selfish right?"

"Yes." Bruce sits on the couch and keeps massaging his temples. "But no more than usual. By the way, you've got to stop coming to me for stuff like this. I'm not a therapist."

"I know but I was going crazy there, just holding it in. I don't know how I'll react if this guy ends up somewhere close by."

"So let me guess. You think if Steve finds Bucky he's not going to want you anymore."

"It's not that simple,” Tony mutters.

"Isn't it though?"

And yeah, it is. 

"I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

"Steve?"

Tony nods. "If I tell him how I feel, I'll lose him. I mean I could tell him to choose me or Bucky but that would be-- I mean I could-- give him a pass let him be with Bucky if I still get to--"

"Tony, just fucking stop for a minute okay. Just turn it off for two seconds and think. You don't hate his best friend. You don't even know him. The only thing you hate about him is the insecurity he makes you feel in yourself. You know how to talk, Tony. So talk to Steve. Really talk. Ask him what is going on between you two? Find out what it is and then decide if it needs to continue or if it needs to stop." Bruce's cheeks are faintly green now and Tony decides not push his luck. 

"Okay. Okay right, I guess I got to figure this out first. Thanks, big guy."

Bruce nods, he's got his eyes closed and he’s breathing deeply. Tony leaves him to it.

Back upstairs, Natasha is pacing but she doesn't seem to realize it. "Where's the gang?" Tony asks. She stops and looks at him.

"Steve thinks Bucky wants to be found. They went to ask questions at the shops down there. Hopefully when they get back they'll have him."

 

Natasha's right about one thing. Bucky wants to be found. They get to him two days later; he's in a coffee shop reading a newspaper. It's so pedestrian for a man born in 1917 who spent the last century as an assassin that Tony can't help but laugh when Sam mentions it. Sam smiles and Clint grins but Natasha and Steve have their eyes fixed on Bucky. Steve wears a look of constrained relief; Natasha, constrained fear. Bucky's eyes are blank, but they flicker toward Steve more frequently than to the rest of them.

"Welcome back, Buck." There's so much weight in Steve's voice.

Steve holds out a hand and Bucky jerks backwards ever so slightly. In the time it takes for that movement, Natasha's hand is at her waistband and Tony knows there's a weapon there. But then Bucky reaches out with his left arm and shakes Steve's hand. There's no words for the way Steve lights up. It’s almost blinding the way he glows. Tony's stomach turns.

"I looked for you. I looked everywhere," Steve says.

"I know," Bucky says, quietly. "I was looking too."

In the next couple of days they find out what Bucky means. He knows who he's supposed to be. He knows what he's been for the last century but his head is packed with wisps of fading and false memories. He can't grasp what's real and what's not. He seems to gravitate towards Steve though, focus on Steve like Steve is the one constant in his life. The one thing he doesn't doubt. 

And Steve is there for him. Some mornings Tony sees them leaving the same bedroom. The rational reason is because Bucky has nightmares and maybe Steve's presence can bring him back to his current reality sooner. It doesn't make a difference to Tony though. He's never felt less rational in his life. He ponders installing security cameras in the bedrooms just to be sure nothing else is going on but he's too afraid to face it if what he imagines is true.

Steve hasn't kissed Tony since Clint spotted Bucky in the crowded courtyard. They haven't even had much time alone together at all. Steve is busy searching for active Hydra bases in the daytime and he spends all his time with Bucky at night. Tony has started to obsessively build again and Bruce won't keep him company until he talks to Steve.

He finally corners Steve one morning just to talk. Steve looks exhausted but he follows Tony to the couch anyway and sits down pulling a blanket over his shoulders. "Did you sleep all night?" he asks Tony. Because of course Steve is more concerned about Tony’s well being than his own.

"Not much. But I've slept more than you have in the last week I'm sure."

Steve looks at him fondly and cups his hand behind Tony's neck. "Maybe we both need more sleep." He massages his fingers over Tony's neck, making Tony shiver slightly. Steve lowers his gaze with a smile and leans forward and Tony knows there's something he needs to talk to Steve about but they haven't done this in so long. Soft lips are on his in minutes and Tony scoots closer so he can get a better taste. His hands are on Steve's knees, his thighs. Steve pulls him onto his lap and Tony can feel him. Can feel him through the thin sweatpants they're both wearing. He gasps, he's sure this is his breaking point. Steve places sucking hot kisses on Tony's neck and no, no this is his breaking point. He finds himself moving his hips, grinding down on Steve's cock. 

 _"Jesus, Tony_ ," Steve presses the words into Tony's throat.

"Huh?" Tony barely stops moving, he's breathless and turned on and there's a ringing in his ears as loud as a train whistle. 

"Don't--don't--" Steve puts his hands on Tony's thighs and urges him to keep moving. "Don't stop."

"You like it?" Tony whispers.

"Yes."

Steve shudders. He's gripping the blanket so tightly it's tearing in half. Tony wonders why they didn't do this sooner.

"Your cock is so fucking big," Tony whispers. "I want it in my mouth next time." He lifts Steve's chin and kisses him. Steve slides his tongue in and his whole body sort of stills immediately after. Tony grins against his lips and kisses him again as Steve shivers through the after shocks of orgasm. Steve then slides his fingers lazily over Tony's cock. 

"In your mouth next time?" he raises his eyebrows.

"I was trying to make you come. But, I do-- I do fucking want it in everything, anything."

"Promise?" Steve grins and kisses him again.

"So I guess we're not having movie night in here anymore?" Clint's voice startles them both.

Tony is still turned on and honestly he doesn't give a fuck, it's his building after all but Steve looks uneasy so Tony gets up and Steve covers himself with the torn blanket and hurries back to his bedroom where Bucky is and it's a sobering reminder of the talk Tony just spectacularly managed to avoid.

"Just talking," Tony lies.

"Uh huh," Clint says as he drinks the orange juice straight from the carton. Tony disappears behind his door before pressing himself flat against it and rubbing off the tension.

For the next week he doesn't talk to Steve. He hardly sees Steve actually and when he does there are too many people around for Tony to hold his attention. When they're alone Steve is distant. Apparently Bucky is recovering more memories, terrible memories. Steve says he woke up one morning with Bucky's metal hand gripping his throat. Bucky was panicking in his sleep, forgot where he was. Tony wants to throw something. Why does Steve have to save everyone? Doesn't he recognize that some things, some wounds are beyond repair?

 

Then one night he's forced to confront his fears when he runs into Bucky in the kitchen. Bucky's half naked drinking a glass of milk and Tony can't look away. Bucky is powerful, like Steve, coiled strength contained in the shell of that super soldier body. Like Steve he's young and out of place at the same time. The metal arm looks exceptional but uncomfortable. It might be interesting to know how it works; if Tony could figure out the design he knows he can improve it. And Bucky's body--his entire body is—well, Tony ought to stop looking. Bucky spots him before he can. His eyes are still devoid of warmth but his posture is more relaxed. 

"I--uh--appreciate you letting me live here," Bucky says and he smiles and it never reaches his eyes. Tony smiles back but feels a surge of irrational anger.

"It's not a big deal. Don't make it into one. I let everyone live here," he says, coolly.

Bucky pauses and then continues to smile in that same joyless way.

Tony's kept his distance from Bucky but now he comes closer, steps behind him all while keeping his eyes on the metal arm.

"How does that thing work anyway?" He asks, curious in spite of himself.

Bucky tenses instantly, coiled like a rattlesnake. "It's just like my other arm except heavier, stronger and I don't get any sensation when it's touched." He says tightly. He lifts it and Tony can hear the quiet whir of mechanics. He points to Tony's chest.

"How does that work?"

Tony touches the arc reactor it's almost like a part of him now. He doesn't even remember it's there most of the time. "It's electromagnetic energy keeping pieces of shrapnel from ripping up my heart."

The metal arm whirs to Bucky's side. "Electromagnetic energy," he repeats and Tony nods. "So it's protection. For your heart."

Tony smiles reluctantly. "I call it an arc reactor but yeah sure, I guess." He circles behind Bucky and leans on the other side of the countertop.

"Metal arm, metal heart, even Howard Stark didn't predict the future would be like this," Bucky says quietly.

"Uh huh, well even dad couldn't know everything." Tony says distractedly. "Come down to my lab when you're not busy.I might be able to make that arm more comfortable."

Bucky laughs and even though it's brief, it's disarming. Tony stares at him and he just shakes his head. "Steve said you'd want to get your hands on it sooner or later. Guess he knows you pretty well."

Tony forces a smile and remembers again why he doesn't want to like Bucky. "Yeah, I guess he does," Tony says and he doesn't add _not as well as he knows you_.

*

The jealousy doesn't last long. That night Steve asks him about his plans for Bucky's arm. Tony is excited to be able to tinker with it and he explains in great detail some of the ideas he has in mind to make it lighter and more flexible and also have it warm up to body temperature just a little faster. He knows at the core there's adamantium which, for the most part, makes it indestructible and Tony won't be able do anything with that, but other parts could be adjusted to make Bucky feel more like a human and less like a weapon. He's barely finished with his sentence when Steve lifts him onto his work desk and kisses him roughly. He can hear dummy clambering to pick up the fallen objects on the floor behind them but he's too caught up in the heat of Steve's tongue in his mouth to stop him.

Steve climbs on top of him and while it isn't the most comfortable place to fuck, Tony isn't disappointed. He feels like a teenager again with Steve between his thighs, all his notes scattered beneath him. It's giddy and sloppy and the best part is the way it feels like they couldn't wait. They couldn't fucking make it into the bedroom. And Tony knows he's going to feel this all over tomorrow. The ache of the wooden work bench against his back, the ache of Steve's fingers gripping him only tight enough to bruise and the ache of Steve's cock deep inside of him after he barely had the patience to prepare himself.

Steve is gripping him tightly like he's afraid Tony will try to get away. As orgasm pulses through them both, Steve collapses on Tony and Tony gets to hold him there like he's wanted to since the first time they kissed. He curls his fingers into Steve's hair and just hugs him close like a heavy warm blanket.  He can tell the moment when Steve realizes what he's been doing with his powerful body. He immediately pulls away and his gaze falls over Tony's body, his eyes full of regret at whatever minor bruising he sees.

Tony rolls his eyes and lies back on the hard bench. Steve pulls out of him and feels all that much weaker for his absence.

"Tony I'm-"

"If your next word is sorry I don't want to hear it. " Tony sighs and tries to figure out how he's going to manage to get off of this bench and into his clothes again. He glances at Steve, he's naked and chewing on the corner of his mouth. When he catches Tony's eyes he laughs a little. Tony smiles back at him.

"You're the first person I've--done that with since--since I was smaller."

In his shock, Tony finds it less than impossible to sit up. "Okay, can I say then that the wait was worth it?"

Steve laughs again and offers him a shoulder. Tony uses him to hop off of the lab bench. He pulls on his pants and just takes a few minutes to breathe. He feels Steve's gentle fingers in his hair and it feels nice. Steve kisses the top of his head and he's just close so Tony hugs him closer. "Thanks," Steve whispers.

It's Tony's turn to laugh; he chuckles into Steve's shoulder. "I should be thanking you."

"No, I mean thanks for Bucky, for what you're doing for him."

Tony leans back against the bench and looks at Steve. He looks sleepy and sated and messy, very messy. "Come to bed with me," Tony says quietly. There's something bitter rising inside of him at the thought that Steve fucked him out of gratitude.

Steve looks down. "I've gotta check on him."

"Okay, then. Can I ask have you ever fucked him?"

Steve's eyes widen at that and maybe it's because Tony's voice barely concealed the brutality in his tone.

"A very long time ago. Why are you asking me this now?" Steve sounds hurt. And honestly, Tony doesn't care. If Steve is only kissing him and fucking him because he can't do it to Bucky then really Tony has the right to be vicious.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, you kiss me and we don't talk about it. You fuck me and don't want to stay the night. I just want to know that I'm not the object you take your affection out on."

Steve seems to visibly retreat into himself, as if Tony's words managed to shrink him back into that breakable fragile man Tony has only seen in pictures. "We should have talked, you're right," Steve says. "I don't know why but I thought you'd done this a thousand times. It's confusing to understand this-- I mean, it seems these days like no one wants to care too much about anything and I thought if I just didn't get too attached you'd continue to humor me."

Tony doesn't say anything but he's beginning to feel like an ass. Why did he have to go and yell at Captain America?

"Bucky is my best friend. I've--no one has ever been--" he pauses and takes a deep breath. "He has always been there and I wasn't there when he needed me. I can't give up now. I can't ever give up. And yes, I love him. And yes, we were together but Jesus, Tony that was so long ago--even before I met Peggy. I want Bucky back because he's my friend. I want to kiss you and have sex with you because I like you. I have feelings for you and I may be old fashioned, but there you have it."

It's official Tony feels like the biggest prick in the universe. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I'm not usually a jealous man. I guess I finally know how Hammer feels. Maybe I ought to be nicer to the guy when he gets out of prison." He slides his hands down Steve's bare chest.

"You don't have to apologize, I should have-- wait, Thor is in prison?"

"Not that hammer, never mind. Kiss me."

"Only if you admit you're only jealous because you care about me."

"Well, what if Bucky remembers that you two were together once and then he wants to go back to that time?" Tony says, the bitterness swirling inside him once again. "What if you can't resist him and that cool ass metal arm?"

Steve laughs. "He's remembered that already. He knows we used to sleep in the same bed. Besides I'll just console myself with my boyfriend and his cool ass metal suits."

"Not helping, Rogers," Tony says through gritted teeth until Steve's mouth on his makes him pliable again.

"I told him about you." Steve smiles against his lips. "He says he never thought someone like me could get a certified genius interested. He's the same, after everything he's still my-- my friend."

Tony laughs and thinks maybe sometime in the far distant future he may like Bucky a little bit. "I told Rhodey about you and he thinks I made the whole thing up."

"We've got a lot of people to prove wrong then." Steve kisses him again and gently pulls away. Tony nods in awe of what he's gaining here.

"I'm going to check on him, one day he'll sleep for 12 hours straight and wake up happy."

"So idealistic," Tony says.

"I know, it doesn't really gel with this time period but even if he never fully heals I know he'll be okay. And from then on I'm going to spend every night with you." 

Tony shakes his head, grinning, and begins helping Dummy pick up the mess they made. He already feels the hints of pain he'll experience full on tomorrow and he knows, if faced with the consequences, he'd do it all again. He hears the door snick open and turns. "Hey, wait."

Steve steps one foot back into the room, brows raised.

"I like you," Tony says. "A lot."

Steve smiles back, brilliant and bold. "I like you, too."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while editing my thesis project for grad school and so I apologize if it was incoherent and full of tears. I'm almost free!! Story title comes from Arctic Monkeys: Do I wanna know.


End file.
